Putri Salju
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Elsa namanya. Elsa seperti kristal es yang begitu cantik. Elsa seperti kristal es yang begitu menawan. Elsa seperti kristal es yang akan hilang seiring dengan waktu. - Jack Frost/Elsa.


A/N: Jadinya kepanjangan... tapi ya sudahlah. Btw kenapa pair ini sepi banget ya Tuhaaannn ;w; padahal mereka unyu

**Disclaimer: Jack Frost (c) Rise of the Guardians (c) Dreamworks. Elsa (c) Frozen (c) Disney. **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil selain kepuasan pribadi.

**Warnings: JELSA. OOC. SPOILER. Full of headcannons. Typo. Fast-paced plot. Etc. DLDR.**

* * *

**i.**

Selama 300 tahun penuh kesendirian itu, ia telah bepergian ke banyak tempat. Dari pegunungan sampai lautan, tanjung sampai teluk, lembah hingga bukit, pedesaan hingga kerajaan. Dan ini adalah salah sekian dari kerajaan yang pernah ia kunjungi; Arendelle.

Bertempat di sebuah pulau kecil yang terisolir namun dikelilingi oleh pepohonan rindang dan air laut yang jernih, awalnya Jack Frost mendatangi kerajaan ini hanya karena iseng. Sebuah badai salju di musim dingin bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan, tetapi jika berlangsung selama tiga bulan berturut-turut? Itu baru mengejutkan. Lagipula rumor mengatakan bahwa di Kerajaan ini ada seorang anak yang mempunyai kekuatan mengontrol es, sama sepertinya. Alasan-alasan inilah yang membuat Jack semakin penasaran dan akhirnya mengunjungi Arendelle.

Entah bagaimana, angin musim dingin membawanya hingga pada suatu ruangan di kastil Arendelle. Sebuah ruangan terpencil, dengan lampu yang redup, dan suhu yang begitu dingin untuk ukuran suhu kamar. Di kamar tersebut, ada seorang anak perempuan tengah duduk bersimpuh di bawah selimut beludru merah marunnya. Ia nampak berdoa—dengan sangat khusyuk—seakan hidupnya bergantung akan hal itu.

"Sembunyikan, jangan rasakan. Sembunyikan, jangan rasakan. Ayo, Elsa. Kau pasti bisa!"

Elsa. Oh, jadi itu namanya. Nama yang begitu cantik, sama seperti wajahnya. Seperti kristal-kristal es yang berguguran saat musim salju tiba.

"Halo?" Jack tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk tidak mengenal gadis cilik ini lebih jauh. Maksudku, ayolah! Kapan lagi ia bisa bertemu orang yang mempunyai kekuatan yang sama dengannya? Meski tahu percuma saja (ya berhubung Jack tidak bisa dilihat orang), tapi yang namanya mencoba tak ada salahnya 'kan. "Elsa?"

"Bukan salahku!" gadis itu memekik, "Bukan aku yang membuat badai di luar!"

"Woah! Tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu, sobat!" bela Jack, "Aku hanya—"

"Pergi!" Elsa secara reflek menggunakan kekuatannya, mengeluarkan bilah-bilah es dengan ujung yang tajam. Untung saja Jack cepat menyadarinya, sehingga ia bisa menghindar tepat waktu sebelum kehilangan lehernya.

Elsa panik melihat perbuatannya, "Ya Tuhan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"Ya, tentu." Jack menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, "Yang tadi itu hampir saja."

"Kau seharusnya tidak kemari." Terang sang gadis cilik, "Kau bisa terluka lebih parah dari ini."

"Tidak, tidak akan."

"Aku pernah hampir membunuh orang."

"Tidak, tidak akan. Gadis kecil sepertimu tentu tidak akan bisa membunuh orang."

"Tahu apa kau? Ada alasan kenapa aku dikurung di sini! Aku ini dikutuk! Kekuatanku itu hanya akan membawa kemalangan."

"Tidak, tidak akan! Aku tahu itu."

"Kenapa kau begitu sok tahu—"

"Soalnya aku juga," Jack mengangkat tongkatnya tinggi-tinggi ke udara. Sejumlah es tiba-tiba muncul dan menjalar melalui pilar-pilar dinding kamar Elsa, hingga akhirnya berubah menjadi butir-butir salju yang berjatuhan. Elsa begitu terpesona. Baru kali ini... ia baru tahu kalau ada yang sama dengannya.

"Bagaimana?" Elsa bertanya-tanya, "Kau—"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tiba-tiba terbangun seperti ini." Ujar Jack.

"Bagaimana ... kau bisa mengontrol kekuatanmu?"

"Huh? Errr ... aku hanya membiarkannya mengalir ... mungkin? Haha," Jack tertawa garing.

"Aku iri," keluh Elsa, "Coba saja aku bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku seperti kamu, pasti aku tidak perlu menjauhi Anna seperti ini."

"Mau kuajari?"

"Kau bisa?" tanya Elsa penuh harap.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi kurasa aku akan bisa membantumu." Ujar Jack, "Lagipula, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan satu-satunya anak yang bisa melihatku dalam kesulitan, _no_?"

"Terima kasih, Tuan orang asing!" Elsa memeluk Jack begitu erat, membuat Jack merasakan kehangatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

"Hei, hei, aku punya nama tahu! Kau tidak mungkin akan memanggilku 'Tuan orang asing' terus-terusan 'kan?"

"Benar juga ya... kita belum berkenalan." kata Elsa, "Siapa nama Tuan?"

"Jack Frost, roh musim dingin."

"Elsa, putri Kerajaan Arendelle. Jadi roh itu benar-benar ada ya?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, badai musim salju di Arendelle yang berlangsung selama tiga bulan berturut-turut, berhenti.

* * *

**ii.**

"Badai salju boleh berhenti sekarang, tapi Bulan Desember itu musim salju yang sebenarnya! Lihatlah salju-salju yang menumpuk ini!"

"Jack, tolong jangan mengejekku," pinta Elsa, "Kau masih ingin menyalahkanku karena telah membuat badai salju, _di tengah-tengah musim gugur_?"

"Arendelle keren sekali! Punya musim dingin selama enam bulan! Aku bisa betah tinggal di sini, woohoo!" seru Jack senang, "Jangan melihatku seperti itu, dong."

"Kau menyebalkan," cibir Elsa.

"Sedang PMS ya?" tanya Jack, yang lima detik kemudian mendapati dirinya tertimbun tumpukan es yang Elsa ciptakan, "Serius, kau kenapa tiba-tiba sensitif sekali sih?"

"Tidak apa-apa," Elsa mengembungkan pipinya. Jelas dia bohong.

"Hoooo, biar kutebak. Santa tidak mengabulkan permintaanmu?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang bakal marah jika tidak diberi hadiah natal!"

"Kau itu masih kecil tahu! Tinggimu saja masih sepinggangku!" seru Jack sembari menepuk-nepuk kepala putih Elsa, "Tapi serius, kau itu kenapa sih?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jack, Elsa malah berjalan melewati Jack dan tiduran di atas tempat tidurnya, mengabaikan Jack sepenuhnya. Jack makin dibuat pusing. Sikap anak perempuan memangnya sesusah dimengerti ini ya?

"Aku ..." Elsa akhirnya bersuara, "ingin main salju di luar sama Anna."

Jadi itu masalahnya.

"Kau tahu 'kan Anna akhir-akhir ini jadi makin sering mengetuk pintu kamarku," kata Elsa, "Aku ingin sekali membuka pintu itu dan main sama Anna. Tapi kau tahu ..."

"Elsa ..." panggil Jack dengan lirih. Tentu ia mengerti betul perasaan Elsa. Perasaan takut, perasaan tidak aman, perasaan kesepian yang dirasakan Elsa ... ia mengerti betapa sakitnya Elsa.

"Maka dari itu—WOAH! Jack! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Turunkan aku!" Elsa panik sendiri. Ia tiba-tiba diterbangkan ke atas oleh angin yang dihasilkan Jack. Ia berputar-putar tidak terkendali dan memegangi rok gaunnya dengan begitu erat. "Jack Frost! Demi Tuhan—"

"Aku mungkin bukan Santa Klaus yang bisa mengabulkan permohonan," kata Jack Frost sambil nyengir, "Tapi setidaknya aku bisa membawamu main ke luar."

"Aku tidak—"

"Lagipula terlalu lama berada di dalam ruangan sumpek bisa-bisa membuatmu gila! Pegangan yang kuat, karena kita akan segera terbang!"

"Apa maksudmu kamarku sumpek—hyaaaa!"

Elsa dihempaskan begitu saja tanpa persiapan. Elsa hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan dirinya berputar-putar tanpa kendali di udara. Di kejauhan, ia bisa melihat Jack yang tertawa dengan amat puas.

"Tunggu pembalasanku, Frost!" Ancam Elsa.

"Ooooh, aku takut sekali, _My Lady_!" ejek Jack.

Akhirnya, sore itu mereka habiskan dengan bersenang-senang. Membuat orang-orangan salju, bermain perang bola salju, bahkan berselancar di danau yang membeku. Begitu menyenangkan, begitu banyak canda tawa, begitu berarti bagi si kecil Elsa.

"Terima kasih, Jack! Kau memang yang terbaik!"

"Sama-sama,_ little one. _Sama-sama."

* * *

**iii.**

"Ikan jika tidak ditaruh di air akan mati kekeringan. Apa situasi ini bisa diibaratkan seperti itu?"

"Oh, Jack, jangan bicara. Kau membuatku tambah sakit kepala."

Musim panas di Arendelle telah tiba. Itu artinya kapal-kapal dagang akan singgah di negeri ini, turis-turis akan berdatangan dan berlibur di sini, dan Elsa akan terbaring lemah di sini, di tempat tidur _queen size_-nya.

"Salju akan meleleh di musim panas, mungkin kau juga? Haha," canda Jack.

"Aku bersumpah akan menyumpal mulutmu dengan boneka salju kalau kau tidak mau diam."

"Hei, kau ini hanya terserang flu saja. Istirahat sebentar juga sembuh. Lagipula seorang puteri tidak boleh menyumpahi orang 'kan? Tidak cantik tahu."

"Aku memang bukan puteri yang cantik."

"Kata siapa? Kau itu tuan puteri paling cantik yang pernah kutemui."

Elsa menarik selimutnya dan membelakangi Jack. Jack Frost dan lidah gombalnya.

Setelah itu suasana menjadi hening. Jack menghabiskan waktunya dengan bersiul-siul gak jelas. Sementara Elsa berusaha keras agar bisa tidur ... meskipun sia-sia karena ingusnya yang meler dan membuatnya susah napas, belum lagi cuaca yang begitu panas. Jack jadi kasihan sendiri melihatnya.

"... Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Ngapain?"

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu merasa nyaman," kata Jack sambil tetap menghujani Elsa dengan bulir-bulir es, "Aku tahu kau tidak akan suka dengan hal ini, dan mungkin aku juga akan kena marah roh-roh lain jika sampai ketahuan mengeluarkan salju di musim panas, tapi setidaknya kau merasa lebih baik 'kan?"

Elsa hanya tersenyum tipis, sebelum akhirnya berlabuh ke alam mimpi.

"_Sweet dreams, My Lady. Sweet dreams."_

* * *

**iv.**

Elsa tegang setengah mati.

Hari ini usianya sudah memasuki usia untuk mengklaim takhta sebagai Ratu Arendelle. Untuk hari spesial ini, ia telah didandani dengan cantik oleh para dayang-dayangnya dan menghapal berlembar-lembar pidato kenegaraan yang akan dibawakannya.

Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya khawatir. Ia bukannya takut akan tampil berantakan atau lupa naskah pidatonya. Ia hanya takut tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatannya yang bertambah kuat setiap harinya.

"Jangan takut, Ratuku. Kau akan baik-baik saja." Hibur Jack.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau—ugh," Elsa kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Ayolah—kau sudah berusaha untuk mengendalikan kekuatanmu. Kau ingat kuncinya, kau harus tenang, oke? Aku akan berada di sampingmu jika ada apa-apa."

Elsa menghela napas, lalu menatap Jack lekat-lekat.

"Janji kau akan terus berada di sampingku?"

"Selalu, Ratuku. Selalu."

* * *

**v.**

Hawa orang ketakutan adalah salah satu dari 99 hal yang dibenci Jack Frost. Ketakutan itu begitu gelap segelap malam, pekat sepekat darah, dingin sedingin es Siberia, dan tidak enak seperti keju basi. Parahnya lagi, hawa ketakutan terasa amat kuat dari tubuh Elsa.

"Oh Tuhan aku ini memang anak terkutuk. Aku hampir mencelakai penduduk Arendelle! Kau dengar yang dikatakan Anna tadi? Arendelle tertutup salju karena aku! Aku memang pembawa sial—"

"Elsa," Jack memanggil, namun Elsa tidak menggubris. Ia semakin mojok pada tempat tidur di kastil es buatannya.

"—parahnya lagi aku bahkan menyakiti Anna! Padahal dia tidak salah apa-apa! Dulu aku membekukan kepalanya, sekarang apalagi? Hatinya?! Pembunuh! Aku membunuh adikku sendiri—"

"Elsa, Elsa, tenanglah!"

"Ya Tuhan, mereka pasti ingin membunuhku!" pekik Elsa, "Aku bisa merasakannya! Kemarahan dan ketakutan semua orang. Tidak—"

"Elsa!" Jack akhirnya berteriak, "Tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu, oke? Kau tidak salah! Ini semua hanya kecelakaan. Mereka semua pasti mengerti."

"Tapi—"

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Ada golem buatanmu yang akan melindungimu. Ada _aku_ yang akan melindungimu. Kau tenang saja, ya? Jangan menangis lagi. Kau 'kan Ratuku yang paling kuat!"

Elsa tertawa kecil melihat Jack yang mati-matian berusaha menenangkannya.

"Kau aneh, Jack,"

"A-apa?"

"Kenapa kau selalu repot ingin melindungiku?"

"I-itu ..."

_Karena aku sayang padamu?_

Jack tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaan Elsa.

* * *

**vi.**

Suasana ruang dansa kastil Arendelle begitu ramai. Hari ini adalah hari penobatan ulang Elsa sebagai Ratu Arendelle—karena yah, tahu lah karena apa. Bahkan setelah masyarakat Arendelle tahu bahwa calon Ratu mereka mempunyai kekuatan khusus, mereka sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk berada di bawah pimpinan Elsa. Maka dari itu pesta penobatan kembali diadakan selama tujuh hari tujuh malam.

Namun, meski pesta ini khusus untuk Elsa, yang bersangkutan malah ditemukan tengah duduk di taman dengan segelas anggur yang tinggal setengah gelas. Entah apa yang membuat sang ratu salju berada di luar sendirian, namun jika kau tanya Anna yang sibuk menerka-nerka, ia bilang kakaknya terlihat seperti menunggu seseorang.

"Hei, Cantik," sapa seseorang. Jika saja Elsa tidak mengenali suaranya, pasti sudah dia bekukan deh.

"Jack!" balas Elsa senang, "Kau kemana saja? Kau menghilang selama dua hari!"

"Kau tahulah. Aku sibuk," sibuk ngisengin orang maksudnya, "Di dalam ramai sekali. Ada apa?"

"Oh, itu. Pesta penobatanku. Padahal kubilang tidak perlu, tapi kau tahu 'kan Anna suka sekali dengan pesta dan keramaian."

"Ini pestamu dan kau malah di luar? Wow, kau aneh."

"Apa salahnya?"

"Kau menyia-nyiakan kesempatanmu tahu!" seru Jack, "Kau melewatkan kesempatan untuk menikmati makanan enak, kau melewatkan kesempatan untuk bersenang-senang—_meski aku tidak mengerti apa menyenangkannya dari acara membosankan seperti itu_—dan yang jelas, kau melewatkan kesempatan untuk mencari laki-laki ganteng!"

"Untuk apa aku mencari laki-laki ganteng kalau sudah ada satu di depanku?"

Ups. Keceplosan.

"Awww, aku tersanjung!" seru Jack, "Sebagai balasannya, bagaimana kalau kita berdansa?"

"Aku ini kesini justru agar tidak berdansa—whoa Jack jangan mendorongku!"

"Ayo, ayo~ musiknya sudah mau mulai~"

Musik waltz yang pelan nan lembut mulai mengalir di udara. Jack di saat yang bersamaan mulai mengaktifkan sihirnya dan membekukan seluruh daratan taman di sekitarnya, membuat arena skating yang luas untuk tempatnya dan Elsa berdansa.

"_Your hand_, _My Lady_,"

"Kau itu memang suka seenaknya, Jack."

"He he,"

Meski tidak mempunyai pengalaman dalam berdansa, namun Jack bisa menuntun Elsa dengan cukup baik. Mungkin juga karena faktor bahwa mereka melakukannya sambil skating di atas es, entahlah. Yang jelas, keduanya sangat menikmati momen itu. Sesekali, Jack terlihat curi-curi pandang ke arah Elsa. Rambut putih Elsa yang kontras dengan langit malam, mata Elsa lebih jernih dari biru laut, bibir Elsa yang menyaingi mawar merah, bibir Elsa yang lebih ranum dari strawberi masak (kenapa juga bibir terus yang diperatiin?).

"Jack ...?"

"Hmm,"

Sebut saja Jack sok tahu, tapi ia rasa Elsa tidak akan keberatan jika ia menciumnya. Dan ia tidak salah, buktinya ia masih hidup dan belum jadi es serut di tangan Elsa, haha. Oke garing ah lawakannya.

"Harusnya aku melakukan ini dari dulu jika tahu kalau kau tidak akan menolaknya."

"Lalu kenapa baru sekarang?" canda Elsa.

"Banyak yang harus kupikirkan. Lagian memangnya kau tidak keberatan denganku? Masih banyak laki-laki yang manusia yang pantas untukmu."

"Kalau aku tidak mau aku tidak akan membalas ciumanmu, Jack."

Jack kembali menyosor bibir Elsa penuh cinta.

* * *

**vii.**

Elsa kembali ke kamarnya dengan wajah yang amat kusut.

"_Bad day?" _celetuk Jack yang muncul dari jendela.

"Ya," jawab Elsa sekenanya, "Para penasihat terus bertanya kapan Arendelle punya raja."

"Terus? Kapan?" tanya Jack iseng.

"Kau serius bertanya seperti itu?"

"Uh oh, bercanda kok. Jangan marah dong." Seru Jack.

"Tapi kau beneran gak ada niat buat menikah ya? Adikmu aja udah punya calon loh."

"Untuk apa aku menikah kalau aku sudah punya kamu?"

Elsa mendapat kecupan di pipi sebagai hadiah atas jawabannya.

* * *

**viii.**

Sebagai roh yang sudah mendiami bumi selama berpuluh-puluh tahun, Jack Frost tahu betul kalau hidup manusia cepat atau lambat akan berakhir juga. Elsa sang Ratu Salju dari Arendelle pun bukan pengecualian. Meski ia punya bakat yang tidak biasa, namun Elsa tetaplah manusia mortal yang pada akhirnya akan mati juga.

"Selamat pagi, Ratuku," sapa Jack, "Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah baikan?"

Elsa hanya membalas sapaan Jack dengan sebuah senyuman lemah. Jack jadi miris melihatnya. Ratu kesayangannya yang dulu begitu banyak tenaga, sekarang terbaring lemah di kasur karena usia yang sudah lanjut.

"Hm, kau tidak perlu khawatir, Ratuku. Arendelle baik-baik saja di tangan pewarismu."

Kalau saja ia boleh berharap, pada _Man in the Moon_—pada Santa Klaus—pada siapapun—agar Elsanya tidak diambil darinya.

"Aku? Kau tidak perlu memikirkanku. Aku akan baik-baik saja, sungguh. Aku janji tidak akan menangis—atau membuat badai salju sepanjang tahun—aku tidak secengeng itu, Elsa."

Tapi ia bukanlah Penjaga Anak-Anak, bukanlah roh yang spesial, ia bahkan tidak pernah mendengar suara _Man in the Moon _lagi sejak hari itu. Mana mungkin permintaannya akan dikabulkan?

"Kau boleh pergi, Elsa. Jangan tertahan di dunia ini karena aku. Kau sudah cukup menahan sakit."

Jack Frost harus belajar untuk merelakan. Dan ia mencoba sebisa yang ia bisa.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"Te ... rima ... ka ... sih."

Pertama kali sejak berpuluh-puluh tahun, Jack kembali merasakan dinginnya rasa kesepian.

* * *

**ix.**

Pitch Black telah dikalahkan, namun mimpi buruknya tidak hilang. Mimpi buruk tentang ketiadaan Elsa di sisinya.

* * *

**x.**

Biasanya pada malam setelah malam natal para Penjaga Anak-anak berkumpul di rumah Santa untuk merayakan natal bersama. Ya, memang telat sehari sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi soalnya si tua Santa Klaus sibuk sekali saat malam natal.

"Jack! Jack! Jack!" Toothiana rusuh sendiri ketika Jack tiba di rumah Santa ... dengan diseret Phil. "Kau kemana saja? Kami menunggumu dari tadi!"

"Untuk apa? Kalau untuk kado, aku tidak bawa apa-apa."

"Bukan, bukan!" seru Tooth, "Kau harus cepat ke ruang tengah! Ada seeorang yang mesti kau temui!"

"Siapa? Santa?"

"Bukan, bukan Santa," Bunny tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah tanah, "Dia roh baru, sepertinya baru dibangkitkan sama _Manny_."

"Terus apa urusannya denganku?"

"Katanya, kau itu ... _anu_-nya."

"Anunya anu siapa?"

"Ituloh ..." Bunny menggerak-gerakan jari kelingkingnya, "Gak usah pura-pura gak ngerti deh, _mate."_

"Ya gimana mau ngerti kalau ngomongnya kode-kodean gitu!"

Sandy gantian menjelaskan pada Jack. Ia membentuk pasir-pasir keemasannya menjadi seorang anak perempuan dan laki-laki yang berciuman, lalu berubah menjadi tanda hati. Jack langsung nyambung.

"Ngaco kalian! Jangankan pacar, bisa dilihat aja baru akhir-akhir ini!"

Sandy hanya mengangkat tangan tanda tidak tahu, sementara Tooth hanya cekikikan.

"_Man in the Moon _tidak mungkin berbohong, Jack."

"Hihihihi, kau ke dalam saja, Jack! Aku yakin kalian akan cepat akrab."

Merasa sia-sia saja jika menanggapinya, Jack akhirnya mengekori kawan-kawan sesama Penjaga Anak-Anaknya menuju ruang tengah rumah Santa Klaus.

"Jack Frost! Kami sudah menunggumu!" sapa Santa, "Kenalkan, teman baru kita. Namanya Elsa. Dia baru di sini, jadi kau harus menjaganya ya! Apalagi kalian sama! Dan oh, mulai hari ini, dia yang akan menjadi partnermu. Jadi kau tidak usah marah-marah jika diberi banyak tugas untuk menurunkan salju!"

—_**Fin**_

* * *

_Np: Love is an Open Door – Kristen Bell (Anna) & Santino Fortana (Hans)_

A/N: Selamat Natal bagi yang merayakan! Selamat liburan bagi yang merayakan! Selamat menentukan pilihan buat SNMPTN bagi yang merayakan!


End file.
